1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anti-theft device for a vehicle including a dead bolt mechanism which is remotely controlled by a hand held transmitter. More particularly, the device according to the invention includes a dead bolt mechanism which operates as an effective anti-theft device inasmuch as it lacks any external or accessible linkages, lock/unlock means, or working parts which an intruder might otherwise attempt to force or mechanically break. The dead bolt mechanism can be enabled and disabled only by means of the remote control transmitter. The anti-theft effect of the dead bolt mechanism is enhanced by electric circuitry for enabling and disabling the vehicle ignition system, which also is controlled by the remote transmitter. The dead bolt actuator and the vehicle ignition may both be substantially simultaneously enabled or disabled by activating the transmitter, so that even if an intruder forces his or her way into the vehicle through a window, the vehicle cannot be started without activating the transmitter to enable the ignition system.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The following United States patents disclose anti-theft locking devices and/or vehicle electric power supply control devices: U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,688 issued in 1987 to Beudat et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,316 issued in 1987 to Hicks et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,567 issued in 1989 to Kleefeldt et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,565 issued in 1992 to Yoshida et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,567 issued in 1993 to Tomlinson; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,006 issued in 1994 to Carlo et al. However, none of these patents disclose an anti-theft device for a vehicle employing a dead bolt mechanism either alone or in operable cooperation with vehicle ignition control circuitry to minimize any chance of a vehicle being stolen, as provided in the present invention.